


Beg for it

by Clever_grrl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_grrl/pseuds/Clever_grrl
Summary: Jon accidentally hears Pat begging...its not going to become a thing....it totally becomes a thing





	Beg for it

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a 5 plus 1 idea ...it didnt really end up that way though.
> 
> Thanks to my sparkle sister!

Jon is bumming around back stage before the convention and accidently overhears Pat on the phone. He hears him sigh and then in a clearly joking tone

"Please, please, I'm begging you....don't...pleeeease...." then he laughs and says "Thanks, love you sis!" 

Jon is confused to find himself turned on...he knows he's been attracted to Pat for years, but the surge of arousal that courses through him suddenly is shocking...he's not sure where it comes from.

He subtly adjusts himself and steps into the room. 

"Hey man, whats up?" He asks

"Just convincing Jackie not to post this ridiculous video she took of us at the beach this summer. You ready for tonight?" 

They chat for a bit before going on stage. Jon forgets the weirdness and just focuses on the weekend.  
\----------------------------------------------------

It's a few weeks into the season when it happens again. Jon is walking down the hall past the massage room. He is stopped sharp in his tracks by the sounds coming from the room.

"Oh, please, yes....there, more...please, please, please......" the sounds of Pat begging have Jon hard and dripping in what feels like seconds. He barely peeks into the room to see the trainer working out a knot in Pats thigh before he has to duck into the nearest bathroom to ...take care of himself.

He maybe avoids pat a bit after that.

And maybe he watches a bunch of porn featuring guys begging....but that's fine...he's dealing.

He deals right up until Pat asks him to pass the tape and Jon automatically says "Ask nice.”

"Pretty please, Jonny with a cherry on top." Pat replies.

Jons not going to get hard in the middle of the locker room, hes not, hes not ....

Fuck, he is so blindingly hard its ridiculous...this may be a problem. 

He manages to chuck the roll of tape in Pat's general direction before darting from the locker room, bag strategically held.

\--------------------

It happens next when they are out at a bar celebrating a win. Pat is a little drunk and he leans into Jon and yells 

"Dude, get me another beer!" Jon doesn't think about the words slipping from his mouth, he may be a little drunk too.

He dips his head and quietly asks "Is that how you ask for things?"

Pat blinks up at Jon for a second, then he licks his lips and quietly says "Jonny...would you please, please get me another beer?"

Jon can barely swallow around the lump in his throat, he's so turned on.

He gives a sharp nod and stumbles off to the bar, trying not to let his hard on be too noticeable.

He makes it to the bar bathroom and locks the door behind him, cock hard and insistent. He barely has to stroke himself a dozen times before he's coming, thinking of the way Pat had sounded asking him ‘please’. He makes it through the next hour without embarrassing himself further, the words replaying themselves over and over in his mind. 

\--------------------------

 

The next time, Pat is over at Jon's house, they had ordered pizza and watched the previous nights game.

Jon was silently congratulating himself on keeping his libido in check the whole night. As pat was gathering his things to go, he leaned around and peeked in the pizza box

"Hey man, mind if I take the rest of the pizza? You know you're not gonna eat it." 

The words were our of Jon's mouth before he could think better of it.

"Maybe if you beg real nice."

Pat takes a shaky breath before asking 

"Jon, can I please have this pizza, please, please." he has his eyes downcast, peering up at Jon through his eyelashes. His cheeks are pink and he can’t seem to stop licking at his lips.

“Pleeease, I've been so good, please...give it to me....give me... the pizza...”

 

Jon blinks at him dumbly, then with a jerk pushes the pizza box into Pat's chest and shoves him out the door  
"Good night, see you at practice!" He stammers out.

Jon flops back against his door, barely getting his pants open before he's shoving his hand in and roughly jerking his cock

"This is a problem." he mutters to his cock.  
\------------------

 

Pat shows up at Jon's door the next night unannounced.

Jon pulls the door open for him and Pat steps in, kicking it closed behind himself. 

"Jonny, can I ask you something?" He says before Jon even gets a greeting out.

Jon is so scared that he's about to be called out on his recent behavior, he barely manages a nod. 

Pat swallows and peeks up at him, eyes flicking to Jon's lips before licking his own in his well-known tic. 

"Well, can I...can I please, please kiss you?" He manages before Jon is pulling him close and crashing their lips together. 

“Yes, fuck yes, anything.” Jon mutters between kisses.

After nearly an hour of making out and pawing at each other, they have managed to shed their clothes and make in into Jon's bed. Pat is perched between Jon's massive thighs, rubbing at the muscles there while they kiss and nip at each other.

Pat leans back and with his voice rough with arousal, he groans out

"Please, please, I'm begging you, let me suck your cock Jonny, please..." Jon has to grab the base of his dick hard to keep from coming at that plea alone.

He can only nod his assent before Pat is leaning down to swallow his cock.

It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time before Jon is coming in Pats mouth.

He feels better about it when Pat rubs himself off against Jon's thigh with only a few thrusts moments later.

“We should talk.” Jon murmurs, as he wraps himself around Pat's sturdy frame. Pat mearly hums in assent before they are both drifting to sleep.

\-----------------

Jon wakes up to the feeling of Pat's hard-on nestled between his ass cheeks...he automatically arches against the intrusion. Pat wakes and begins to pull away.

"No, dont, stay there." Jon insists, arching into him again.

Pat hums against the back of his neck, allowing himself to rock against Jon, cock sliding in the precome between his cheeks.

The tip of Pat's cock catches against Jon's hole, just nudging at it. Jon groans and gropes for the bottle of lube in the nightstand.

He practically tosses it over his shoulder to Pat.

“Fuck Pat, you feel so good. I need you in me, please. Hurry up.” 

Pat huffs a laugh and starts to work his fingers into Jon.

"And here I thought you just had a thing for me begging, come to find out you just like begging period, eh?"

Jon can't manage words with pats fingers stretching him, his only answer is a heartfelt moan as he spreads his legs more.

His moan deepens as Pat brushes against his prostate, his whole body desperate.

"You ready babe?” Pat asks against Jon's neck. 

He gets a swift nod in response.

“Fuck, get your dick in me.”

“Then ask for it...nicely...beg all pretty for me..” Pat says

Jon nearly comes at the demand.

"Fuck. Please, fuck me Peeks, please, please, I need your cock in me, baby, please." He babbles out

Pat slicks his cock and lines himself up. He gently thrusts forward, tugging Jon back by the hip at the same time. His cock slips in halfway. They both groan in unison.

"Fuck, yes Pat, please fuck me. "

Jon groans and shudders at the feeling of being so full. Pats cock is long and thick, not an easy task to take but Jon's so ready to get fucked.

Pat clenches his hand on Jon's hip, trying to get himself under control before he slides back out. He begins to ease in again when Jon's words penetrate his mind. 

"Pat, fuck me, please, fuck me hard...make me feel it, I want to feel you for days ..pleeease..."

Pat loses himself at that point, Jon's words, combined with the tight heat around his cock push him beyond restraint.

He pulls back and slams back in to the hilt. Jon's answering groan is answer enough that he's enjoying himself. Pat lets his instinct take over and begins thrusting in ernest....Jon's demands become barely more than random words 

"Please....yes...Pat...fuck...please....I'm coming...pleaseee....yesss..."

Jon shudders through his orgasmn, come pooling on the sheets in front of him. Pat slows to shallow thrusts 

"Do you need me to pull out? Is it too much?" 

"Noooo...pleasee....come in me...please.." Jon manages to get out.

"Fuuuuck...." Pat groans and picks up the pace of his thrusts again...within a few thrusts he’s coming deep in Jon, clutching at his hips, mouth sealed in a half kiss, half bite on his neck.

They manage to separate and clean up the minimum to not be gross before falling back asleep wrapped around each other.

Jon definitely is looking forward to more situations he can get Pat to beg in….and some where he will.


End file.
